kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla: The Movie
Mess With This Monster And You'll be In Peril~Tagline Godzilla The Movie Is A Fanmade 11 Part Science Fiction Supernatural Fantasy Crossover Film And A Reboot And Adaptation Of The Japanese Godzilla Series In 1954.It Features Possibly All Monsters That Has Connection To Godzilla Including Fanmade New Ones Including An Evil Satanic Kaiju Murgoth Who Serves As The Main Villain And Main Enemy Monster Of The Film And Even King Kong And Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla And Also Disney And Non Disney Characters From Other Films. It Was Distributed By Toho In Japan And Warner Brothers And New Line Cinema In The US. Godzilla The Movie Part 1 Godzilla(1954)/Godzilla King Of The Monsters Plot In The Pacific Ocean A Nuclear Bomb Testing Awakens A Giant Monster That Will Be Known As The First Kaiju To Appear.Years Later A Cruise Ship Known As The SS Harry Potter And Several Ships Has Been Sunk By Some Unidentified Creature Off The Storms And Waves Some Survived To Tell What They Saw.It Was Indentified To be A Prehistoric Giant Reptilian Dinosaur-Like Monster Known As Godzilla Awakened By Nuclear H-Bomb Testing In The Pacific Ocean. While Charlie Barkin And Itchy Itchiford Get Their Super Long Vacation To Japan(And Also Other Countries).Godzilla Makes His First Appearance In Odo Island.After The First True Sighting Of Godzilla They Really Get More And more Help to Secure the Giant Monsters Existence.Godzilla Became The First Kaiju To Appear. Than Later That Bright And Beautiful night In Tokyo Everyone Is At Peace Until Godzilla Shows Himself And They Call The Japanese Army To Go After The Monster That Fearsome Night Godzilla Starts His first wave of his Attack Starting With Himself Rampaging Through The Streets Of Tokyo Than Returns To The Harbor Than Later Rises again From Tokyo Harbor And Starts doing The rest Of his Rampage In Tokyo He Also Starts Battling The Military While Attacking Tokyo But Unfortunately For the Army Tanks Bombs Bullets Fighter Jets And Other Weapons Did not Work And Godzilla Is Way Too Strong And Powerful And Godzilla Starts Turning All of Tokyo into A City-Like Titanic Of Fire Than Godzilla Later Heads to Tokyo Bay And The Fighter Jets Make The monster Flee The Next morning Finds Tokyo In Ruins As The Aftermath Charlie Barkin Is hospitalized and Than Pastor Serizawa Uses Her Oxygen Destroyer To Destroy Godzilla.And The Oxygen Destroyer Finally Destroyed The Monster. Godzilla The Movie Part 2 Godzilla Vs Counterfeit Godzilla/Godzilla Vs False Godzilla Plot Taking Place After The Events Of The First Chapter.It Is Revealed That Godzilla Has Survived The Oxygen Destroyer And this time he Is not alone He is Fighting His Different Species Counterpart Known As The False Godzilla Or Counterfeit Godzilla And It Is Set In Osaka And Sydney This Time. Godzilla The Movie Part 3 The Showa Era Plot Taking Place In An Era Where More And More Kaijus Appear. After Godzillas Battle With His Different Species Counterpart(The Counterfeit Godzilla) He Fights First Anguirus Than King Kong And Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla Mothra Rodan Baragon Gorosaurus Varan Ebirah The Giant Condor Kumonga Kamacuras Gezora Kameba Megalon Gigan MechaGodzilla Hedorah Titanosaurus King Caesar Manda Sanda And Gaira Yogaro Rogary Gogary He Adopted Godzilla Jr And Befriended With Jet Jaguar While Fighting Megalon And This Part Ends With The Satanic Demonic Evil Kaiju Murgoth Being Freed From His Prison By An Insane Man Who Has A Cainish Attitude Towards and Hated Mankind. Godzilla The Movie Part 4 Kaiju Multiverse War 1:Destroy All Monsters Part 1 Plot Taking Place In Wartime Events Where All The Kaijus Are Together.Godzilla And His Friends(Both Kaiju and Non Kaiju) Team Up Against The Two Villain Monsters The Demonic Kaiju Murgoth And His Hero Turned Villain Sidekick The Corrupt Lord Ian Hans Who Is Now An Evil Sorcerer Who Transforms Into A Serpent-Like Flying Monster Named Sauron And Also The Good Guys Are Being Held Slaves By The Bad Guys In Murgoths Ship Known As The Ship Of Pride Evil And Wickedness.While The Kaijus Are Being Controlled To Rampage In Cities Over Mankind.Godzilla Attacks Jerusalem Than The Philippines Than New York Than Tokyo Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla Attacks Osaka Rodan Attacks Los Angeles than San Diego Varan Attacks Israel God-Zilla Attacks Afghanistan And Other Islamic Places King Caesar Attacks Bejing Baragon Attacks Paris Gorosaurus Attacks Sydney Anguirus Attacks Rio De Janeiro Kumonga Attacks Minnesota Kamacuras Attacks North Korea Manda Attacks Washington Mothra Attacks Ohio Sanda And Gaira Attacks Seattle Gezora Attacks London Ganimes Attacks Germany Kameba Attacks Shanghai And Many Other monsters Rampage Worldwide. Godzilla The Movie Part 5 Kaiju Multiverse War 1:Destroy All Monsters Part 2 Plot Continued From The Events Of Part 4 Charlie Barkin And Itchy Itchiford And Their Friends Come To The Rescue Godzilla Sinks Murgoths Ship causing most of the bad guys in it to drown and suffer from hypothermia And Godzilla And his Kaiju Friends Beat Down Murgoth in His Flying Form And This Time Murgoth Is Defeated By Loosing His Flying Form. Godzilla The Movie Part 6 The Heisei Era Plot Taking Place In A New Kaiju Infested Era.Godzilla Returns After He And His Kaiju And Non Kaiju Friends Battle With Murgoth In His Flying Form.He Fights Biollante Sauron Mothra And Battra MechaGodzilla 2 Rodan Fire Rodan And Destroyah And Befriends With MOGUERA while battling Murgoth In One Of His Other Forms And After His Battle With Destroyah He Melts Down. Godzilla The Movie Part 7 The Tristar Era Plot This Part is Based On The Cancelled Version And Original Script Of Tristars Godzilla And In This Part He Fights The Gryphon And It Is Set In San Francisco And New York And It Takes Place In the Late 1990s. Godzilla The Movie Part 8 The Legendary Era Plot This Part Is Based On The Original Script Of Legendary Pictures Godzilla And In This Part He Fights Rokmutal And Pterodactyl And It Is Set In San Francisco. Godzilla The Movie Part 9 The Millennium Era Plot Taking Place In Another New Kaiju Infested Era. Godzilla Returns Once Again And Battles Orga Megaguirus Kiryu Mothra His Tristar Counterpart Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla And Kameba And Countless Others Of His Foes And Friends. Godzilla The Movie Part 10 Kaiju Multiverse War 2:Save The Earth The Final Wars Part 1 Plot Taking Place In Another Wartime Events Where All The Kaiju Are Together Known As The Final Battle. Murgoth And His Flying Reptilian Monster Sidekick Sauron Are Rising To Power And Their Only Hope Is Godzilla And Also His Kaiju And Non Kaiju Friends And Monsters Once Again Rampage All Over The World Rodan Attacks New York Devilzilla Attacks Rio De Janeiro Anguirus Attacks Shanghai Brooke The Kaiju(Godzillas Female Counterpart) Attacks Some Of America Than The Philippines Yogaro Attacks North Korea God-Zilla Attacks Las Vegas Gorosaurus Attacks Paris Baragon Attacks Sydney Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla Attacks Yokohama Kamacuras Attacks Seattle Kumonga Attacks Texas King Caesar Attacks Okinawa Battra Attacks Singapore Rogary Attacks South Korea Ebirah Attacks Tokai Varan Attacks Israel Manda Attacks Indonesia Kameba Attacks Boston Sanda And Gaira Attacks Osaka And Many Other Monsters Rampage Over The World And Godzilla is Currently Held Prisoner In The Antarctica Until Charlie Barkin And Other Of His Non Kaiju Friends Rescue Him As Their Only Hope Against The Demonic Kaiju Murgoth and The Hero Turned Villain Sauron. Godzilla The Movie Part 11 Kaiju Multiverse War 2:Save The Earth The Final Wars Part 2 Plot Continued From The Final Chapter Of The Movie Charlie Barkin And His Friends Come To Rescue Godzilla And They Get Him To Fight All The Villainous Monsters Worldwide Godzilla Fights Gigan In the South Pole Godzilla Fights Devilzilla In Rio De Janeiro Godzilla Fights His Female Counterpart Brooke In Manila Godzilla Fights God-Zilla In New York Godzilla Fights Kumonga In A Field In ilocos Godzilla Fights Megaguirus In New York Godzilla Fights Many Other Villainous Monsters WorldWide Godzilla Fights Kamacuras Than Battles Megalon Gezora And Ganimes In Osaka And When Godzilla Finally Arrives In Tokyo As The Good Guys Also Known As His Kaiju And Non Kaiju Friends Celebrate His Arrival In Tokyo He And His Kaiju And Non Kaiju Friends Get Ready To Battle Murgoth And Sauron And Their Many Minions As They Start With The Military Putting a Big Electronic Dome-Like Shield That Protects The Entire City As Murgoth And His Minions Arrive to Destroy the Shield And Than Later The Giant Battle Between Godzilla And His Kaiju And Non Kaiju Friends And Murgoth and His Minions In Tokyo Continues On.In the Third And Final Wave Of The Battle Murgoth Transforms Into A Ghidorah Looking Monster In His Final Form To Fight Godzilla As He Almost Killed Godzilla(Godzilla Enters The Afterlife For A While To Visit His Deceased Parents And Other Of His Relatives Who Perished In Murgoths Great Slaughter). But With The Supernatural Means That Charlie Barkin And His Friends Uses Godzilla Will Be Able To Fight Back And He's Got Another Chance And Becomes Super Godzilla And Continue To Battle Murgoth And Godzilla Defeats Murgoth Also With Help From Charlie Barkin Praying The Our Father As Murgoth Gets Defeated(He Is Trapped In Hell For Eternity) As The Battle Ends With Godzilla Transforming Back To Normal Godzilla And Falling Asleep until The Next Morning Shortly Before Godzilla Wakes Up In The Next Morning The Corrupt Lord Ian Hans Defeated From His Sauron Giant Flying Monster Form Back to His Normal Self(After His Battle With Mothra) Gets Arrested By The Police And Godzilla Finally wakes up And Jr Comes And Godzilla And Jr Departs Home and Godzilla And all of his Kaiju And Non Kaiju Friends Are Now In Peace.Godzilla is Now King of The Monsters.Its A New Beginning. Characters Non Kaiju Characters Charlie Barkin-He Is A German Shepherd Mix From All Dogs Go To Heaven.He Is Very Different From His Don Bluth Counterpart In This Film As He Is A Dog Who Works For Pastor Serizawa he Is The Main Non Kaiju Protagonist In the Film Itchy Itchiford-He Is Charlie Barkins Sometimes Whiny Duchshund Sidekick He Is Also Different From His Don Bluth Counterpart In This Film. Pastor Serizawa-Based On Daisuke Serizawa From The Original Series In 1954.Shes A Pastor And A Bible Believing Scientist Unlike Her Toho Counterpart Who is Male She Survives While Using The Oxygen Destroyer In The End Of Part One Her Male Counterpart From The Classic Series In 1954 Dies. Old Lord Ian Hans-He Is Once One Of the Main Protagonists In the FanFilm King Kong And American Godzilla he Is Now corrupt. LuciferPoopy-He Is A Very Disgusting CharlieIsPoopy Type Cat Who Poops On His Enemies.HIs Best Friend Is Godzillas Different Species Counterpart The Counterfeit Godzilla He Serves As The Secondary Antagonist Of Part 2. Evil Kaiju Worshipping Army-An Army Of Evil Disney/Non Disney Characters Who Follow And Serve Murgoth And Use The Good Guys As Slaves In Murgoths Ship. The Other Characters-They Are Sonic The HedgeHog Tails The Fox Knuckles The Echidna Amy Rose Cream The Rabbit Big The Cat Shadow The Hedgehog Rouge The Bat E-Omega 123 Silver The Hedgehog Blaze The Cat Marine The Raccoon Espio The Chameleon Vector The Crocodile Mina The Mongoose Nicole The Linx Twilight Sparkle Spike The Dragon Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie Applejack And All Of These Characters Are Those Who Work With Charlie Barkin And Itchy Itchiford And Rest Who Are The Many Other Disney/Non Disney Characters Are The Good Guys That Are Held Slaves By The Bad Guys In Murgoths Ship. Kaiju Characters Godzilla-A Giant Prehistoric Amphibious Reptilian Dinosaur-Like Kaiju Awakened From A Million Year Sleep.Well Known As The King of The Monsters He Was The First Kaiju To Appear Visit And Attack Mankind And Part Every Creature Known As Himself(Also A Strong Resemblance).He Is The Main Kaiju Protagonist Of The Film. Mothra-A divine Giant Moth. Anguirus- A Giant Akylosaurus.He Is The Next And Second Monster To Battle Godzilla While The Previous Being And First Godzillas Different Species In The Film.He Battles Godzilla While Tearing Apart San Francisco In The Beginning Of Part 3.Note:Suppose The Beginning Of Part 3 Is Set In San Francisco.It Is Based On Godzilla Raids Again And The Reason Why The Beginning Of Part 3 Is Set In San Francisco Because Part 2 Already Had Osaka And One Of Its Two Settings As The Other Being Sydney. Baragon-A Horned Subterranean Reptile. Gorosaurus-A Theropod Dinosaur. King Kong-The Giant Prehistoric Ape Well Known As The 8th Wonder Of The World Who Is Similar To Godzilla.He Is the Last Remaining Member Of His Species. Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla-He Is An Incarnation Of Godzilla Later Known As Zilla. Yogaro-??? Rogary-??? Gogary-??? Giant Condor-A Giant Bird Of Prey. Rodan-A Giant Pteranodon. Godzilla Jr/Minilla-Godzillas Son That Would Be Called Godzilla Potter When He Grows Up. Manda-An Asian Dragon. Gezora-A Giant Alien Squid. Kameba-A Giant Rock Turtle. Ganimes-A Giant Stone Crab. Oodako-A Gigantic Octopus. King Caesar-An Ancient Shisa. Brooke The Kaiju-She Is Somewhat A Female Godzilla Who Is The Main Kaiju of Her Own Films Known As The Fictional Disney Pixar Film Series The Giant Reptile From The Deep Trilogy. Fake Godzilla/MechaGodzilla-Godzillas Alien Mechanical Counterpart. MechaGodzilla 2/SupermechaGodzilla- Godzillas First Manmade Mechanical Counterpart. MechaGodzilla 3/Kiryu-The Third MechaGodzilla That is The Decomposed Dead Body Of The First Godzilla Rebuilt Into A MechaGodzilla. MOGUERA-A Giant Robot. Jet Jaguar-A Robot That Teams Up With Godzilla While Battling Megalon And Gigan. Varan- A Gliding Giant Lizard. Battra-The Male Counterpart Of Mothra. Sanda-The Good Son Of Frankenstein. Gaira-The Evil Son Of Frankenstein. Orga-A Millenian/Godzilla Hybrid Kaiju. Murgoth-A Satanic Demonic Evil Kaiju Who Goes In Many Forms And Slaughters Godzillas Species Centuries Before Godzillas Awakening During The 1945 Nuclear h Bomb Testing He Is A Disowned Spirit Prince Who Got Banished By His Parents For What He Did.He Wants To Kill Godzilla And Take Over Everything.He Serves As The Main Antagonist And Main Enemy Monster In the Film. Corrupt Lord Ian Hans/Sauron-Lord Ian Hans Who Was Once A Hero In The Fanfilm King Kong And American Godzilla He Is Now An Evil Sorcerer Who Transforms Into A Flying Reptilian Monster Named Sauron(Named After The Main Enemy Character In Lord Of The Rings)He Is The Secondary Antagonist And Secondary Enemy Monster Of The Film. Ebirah -A Giant Lobster. Devilzilla-A Parody Of Godzilla That Is A hybrid of a Godzilla Zilla Iguana Chameleon Cat Dog Cuttlefish Octopus Squid Dragon Alien From The Alien Franchise Some Venomous Snake Some Venomous Spider Cloverfield Monster Orc Goblin Some Venomous Spider Destroyah Baragon Orga Termite Tree Frog Shark Crocodile Komodo Dragon Bear BigCat Cockatoo Zombie Wither From Minecraft Giant Spider From Middle Earth Salamander Newt That Kills For Pleasure. God-Zilla- A Hybrid Of A Dragon Tyrannosaurus Rex Stegosaurus A Gorilla And A Whale And Many Other Classified. Shockirus-A Mutant Sea Louse That Only Appeared In The Beginning Of Part 6(That Is Based On The Heisei Series In 1984 To 1995). Biollante-A Giant Plant-Like Kaiju. Megaguirus-The Queen of The Meganula. Destroyah-A Prehistoric Crustacean Awakened By the Oxygen Destroyer. Hedorah-The smog monster. Megalon-A Giant Beetle Like god kaiju. Gigan-An alien Cyborg Kaiju. Kumonga-A Giant Spider. Kamacuras-A Giant mantis. Skeleturtle-An Irritated Sea Turtle. Counterfeit Godzilla/False Godzilla-He is Godzillas Different Species Counterpart That Is Sometimes Said To Be A Dragon That Eats For Life Gaining.Like Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla He Was Once Intended To be An Incarnation of Godzilla That Appears In A Remake Set In A Highly Fictionalized Version Of The World Known As Proud And Selfish Earth And Was Misindentified To Be Godzilla And Was Later Known As His Own Self Due To Sharing Very Few Similarities With The Real Godzilla And Being Different(Such As Having A Different Origin Known As Being The Last Member Of His Kind Known As The Dragons In Proud And Selfish Earth) .He Is The First Antagonist And Enemy Monster Of The Film And Main Antagonist Of Part 2. Titanosaurus-An Aquatic Dinosaur. Murgoths Monster Minions-They Are Armies Of Skeletons.Armies Of Zombies.Armies Of Giants Trolls And Ogres.Armies Of Flying Serpents And Winged Beasts.Armies Of Demons.Armies Of Wraiths.Armies Of Beasts.Armies Of Wild Wolves.Armies Of Giant Parasite Like Creatures.Armies Of Evil Spirits. The Gryphon-An Alien Bat Like Creature That Appears In Part 7 That Is Based On The Cancelled Version of The Tristar Godzilla Movie. Rokmutul-A Six Legged Akylosaurus Like Monster That Godzilla Fights In Part 8 That Is Based On The Original Script And Version Of The Legendary Pictures Godzilla Movie. Pterodactyl-A Winged Monster That Godzilla Fights In Part 8 Based On The Original Script And Version of The Legendary Pictures Godzilla Movie. Prelude ''King Kong And American Godzilla'' Sequels Godzilla Rise To The Throne Godzilla Battle Royale Godzilla War Of The Worlds Godzilla Legend Godzilla Vs The World Godzilla And The Path To 9/11 Godzilla And The Monsters Outside Of The Godzilla Universe And The King Kong Universe Godzilla Daikaiju Godzilla And The Myths And Mutations Godzilla Legacy Spin Off Mothra And Godzilla Potter The Movie Other Versions Godzilla The Movie(The American Version) G.I.N.O. The Movie Trivia * Despite Being A Reboot And Adaptation Of The Japanese Godzilla Series In 1954 This Film Has Burrowed Similar Elements From The Harry Potter Film Adaptation Series In Both Godzilla And Harry Potter Are The Main Heroes.In Both Second Chapters The Main Heroes(Godzilla And Harry Potter) Slay The Enemy Monsters(Godzilla Beats Up His Different Species Counterpart And Sends Him Flying To The Sydney Opera House And Killing Him Instantly With His Atomic Breath.Harry Potter Stabs The Basilisk In The Head).Both Final Chapters(Save The Earth The Final Wars And Deathly Hallows) Split In Two Parts(Also The Destroy All Monsters Chapter Based On the 1968 Film Splits In Two Parts) And Also All Chapters Have Differences From The Original Versions(JK Rowlings Harry Potter Books And Tohos Godzilla Films).And In Both In The Final Battle Between The Good Guys And The Bad Guys The Final Battle Starts With Shielding The Main Setting(Tokyo And Hogwarts) And The Main Antagonists(Murgoth And Voldemort) Destroy The Shield As The Final Battle Continues The Main Antagonists Nearly Kills The Main Protagonists(Murgoth Nearly Kills Godzilla.Voldemort Nearly Kills Harry Potter.).Near Being Almost Killed By The Main Antagonists Both The Main Characters Visit The Spirits Of Their Deceased Relatives(Harry Potter Visits The Spirits Of His Deceased Parents And Also His Deceased Godfather Before Being Almost Killed By Lord Voldemort.Godzilla Visits The Spirits Of His Deceased Relatives Who Perished During Murgoths Great Slaughter While Being Almost Killed By Murgoth)That Could Also Show That Both The Main Protagonists(Godzilla And Harry Potter) Were Able To Survive.In The Final Wave Of The Battle Both The Main Protagonist(Godzilla And Harry Potter) Defeat The Main Antagonists(Murgoth And Voldemort) As They Disintegrate And The Main Antagonists After Being Defeated Are Sent To An Unpleasant Afterlife(Murgoth Is Trapped In Hell For Eternity.Voldemort Is Trapped In Limbo For Eternity) And Both The Protagonists And Their Friends(Godzilla And His Kaiju And Non Kaiju Friends And Harry Potter And His Friends) Find Their Way To A Happy Ending As A New Beginning. * Suppose Burrowing Similar Elements From Harry Potter Film Adaptation Series.This Film Also Has Burrowed Similar Elements From Peter Jacksons King Kong.In Both The Main Kaiju Protagonist(Godzilla And King Kong) Seem To Be Bad At First But Actually They Are Good And Have Much More Heroic Role Than Their Classic Counterparts In The Original Version(RKOs 1933 King Kong Movie And Tohos 1954-2004 Godzilla Series) While Their Classic Counterparts(Godzilla 1954 And King Kong 1933) Are Somewhat Anti-Heroes.Both The Main Kaiju(King Kong and Godzilla) Have Much More Realistic Role.Both The Main Kaiju Antagonists Are Replacements Of The Enemy Monsters From the Classic Versions(Murgoth Is The Replacement Of Ghidorah And SpaceGodzilla In The Classic Series In 1954.The V Rex Is The Replacement Of The T Rex In the Classic Movie In 1933).Both The Main Kaiju Protagonist(King Kong And Godzilla) Defeat The Main Kaiju Antagonist(Godzilla Fires His Giant Supernatural Red Atomic Blast At Murgoth.King Kong Breaks The Jaws Of The V Rex.). * The Scenes Where Godzilla Fights Devilzilla In Rio De Janeiro Godzilla Fights Brooke In Manila And Godzilla Fights God-Zilla In New York Are Based On the Godzilla Final Wars Scene Where Godzilla Fights His 1998 Tristar Remake Counterpart In Sydney.That Monster By Skillet Was Played Where Godzilla Fights Devilzilla New Divide By Linkin Park Was Played Where Godzilla Fights Brooke(His Female Counterpart) And Hero By Skillet Was Played When Godzilla Fights God-Zilla. *Despite Godzilla And Zilla Being Separate Chracters.The Movies Incarnation And Version Of Godzilla Is Strongly Part Every Godzilla.He Has The Power Of Every Godzilla.He Also Resembles Every Godzilla.He Also Mostly Resembles Godzilla Redesigned By Matt Frank(Including The Neo Godzilla) That Makes Him Even More Realistic.His Atomic Breath Also Changes Color.Besides that He Is Also A Crossover Between A Tyrannosaurus Rex Stegosaurus Iguanadon Crocodile And A Komodo Dragon. *Despite The Movies Incarnation Of Godzilla Being Part Every Godzilla And Also Bearing A Strong Resemblance To Every Godzilla.This Film Is Also Somewhat Set In A Highly Fictionalized Version Of The Universe Called Linda And Also Crazy Earth And The Movies Incarnation of Godzilla Is Also Possibly A Supernatural Creature Besides Being A Giant Prehistoric Amphibious Reptilian Dinosaur-Like Kaiju Or A Giant Godzillasaurus Because Of Being Part Every Creature Known As Godzilla And Resembling Every Creature Known As Godzilla. *Its Is So Very Possible That Charlie Barkin Who Serves As The Main Non Kaiju Protagonist Is The Replacement For Raymond Burrs Character Steve Martin From The American Version Of The Original 1954 Godzilla Film In 1956 In Part 1(That Is Based On The Original Godzilla Film In 1954 And Its American Version In 1956). *The Reason Why The Movies Maker I.R.Navarro Did Not Add In A G.M.K. Based Part Because He Realized That The Events Of G.M.K. Doesn't Have Any Connection To The Events of The Many Other Godzilla Films(But The Original 1954 Film). *Despite Being Inspired By The Japanese Godzilla Series in 1954 That Could Also Make It A Reboot And Adaptation Of The Japanese Godzilla Series In 1954.This Movie Is Also Inspired By Legendary Pictures Godzilla Reboot(Including The Early Concept). *Despite Being A Reboot And Adaptation Of The Japanese Godzilla Series In 1954 And The Movies Incarnation And Version Of Godzilla Being Strongly Part Every Godzilla And Resembling Every Godzilla.This Is The Most Accurate Godzilla Movie That Its Maker I.R.Navarro Got Right The Most.That Also Earned The Other Versions Of The Movie.Also The Sequels That Are Based On Future Godzilla Series And Every Time I.R.Navarro Makes An Installment In His Ultimate Godzilla Series(AKA His Most Accurate Godzilla Series) He Splits Them Into Multiple Parts That Are Also Separate Films Based On The Godzilla Films Video Games and Books Throughout The Franchise Since 1954. Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Movie